


kiss the pain away

by orphan_account



Series: F1 2018 drabbles [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, prompts, these two are too pretty for the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nobody can stand seeing Carlos sad, least of all his teammate.





	kiss the pain away

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts/requests on tumblr because I wanted to write, but had no idea for a plot, so I got a lovely anon requesting something with Carlos and Nico and : 'shame', 'inexperience', 'gentleness' or 'a combination thereof'. Honestly not sure if this is what you wanted, but I loved writing this and I hope you like it <3

“What’s wrong?” Nico asked, looking at Carlos who was leaning against the wall of the garage, his eyes unfocused and his mouth slightly open, as if he was trying to solve a math problem. Carlos didn’t hear him or at least he was pretending not to, his eyes still staring into the void behind Nico’s shoulder. Nico reached out slowly, putting his hand on Carlos’ upper arm, gently rubbing with his thumb. 

“Chili?” he asked and suddenly Carlos snapped out of it, standing upright and straightening out his racing suit, still avoiding Nico’s gaze and mumbling:

“yeah, I’m fine.” 

Nico rolled his eyes, because his voice sounded anything but fine, and that wasn’t even an answer to his question.

“Come on,” he said, grabbing Carlos by the hand and leading him into his driver’s room. Carlos surprisingly didn’t struggle and Nico became aware of Carlos’ hand, so soft and warm in his own, he didn’t really want to let it go, but he guided Carlos to the couch, closed the door of his room and sat down next to him.

“What’s wrong?” Nico asked again, his voice soft, his hand restless on his own knee, unsure whether to reassure Carlos with touch or not. Carlos was intently studying his pair of racing boots, his hands fidgeting with a loose thread of his suit, his mouth opening and closing as if he wanted to talk but the sounds were stuck in his throat. 

“I…,” Carlos started, but then his voice died down again. He sighed deeply, aware of how Nico shifted on the couch, his elbow leaning on the headrest, his knees pointing towards Carlos now. Nico knew not to pressure Carlos, but to let him find his own voice.

“I just read some stuff on the internet,” Carlos finally confessed, “and I know I shouldn’t care, but it made me feel bad.” 

Nico, overwhelmed by a certain fondness for Carlos, smiled softly and tenderly lifted Carlos’ chin with his fingers, so he could look into those deep brown eyes. 

“What did these idiots say about you?” Nico asked, his tone one of understanding, but also strict enough to convey that Carlos really shouldn’t be reading trolls’ opinions.

“They say,” Carlos swallowed and struggled to keep looking into Nico’s eyes, but persevered, “that you’re showing what a mediocre driver I am, because you keep outqualifying me.” 

Nico flinched at those words, the last thing he wanted was to – admittedly indirectly – be the source of hurt for Carlos. He gently rubbed his thumb over the stubble on Carlos’ chin. 

“You know that’s not true,” Nico said, combing a strand of hair behind Carlos’ hair. 

“Maybe,” Carlos replied, closing his eyes and leaning into Nico’s touch, “but what if they’re right?” Carlos asked, half rhetorically.

“Carlos,” Nico said sternly, “look at me.”

Carlos obeyed, opening his eyes and Nico felt his heart turn heavy as a stone at seeing those big round eyes full of insecurity and doubt, Carlos’ bottom lip trembling as if he was about to cry. 

“You’re doing great, ok,” Nico said, his tone signaling that he wouldn’t accept any objections, “you’re so much younger than me, you’re getting used to this new car, soon you’ll be faster than me, maybe”, he added with a slight smile, his thumb still caressing Carlos’ face, swiping over his cheekbones. When Carlos blinked he could even feel his eyelashes tickling his skin. 

“Why are you so nice to me?” Carlos asked, his fingers fidgeting with the hem of his sleeve, but seemingly forcing himself to keep looking into Nico’s eyes. Nico sighed, how was he going to reply truthfully without sounding like a full-on creep? He started playing with a strand of Carlos’ hair, pretending to intently focus on that activity so he could avoid his gaze. 

“Honestly? Because you’re way too pretty to be sad,” Nico admitted softly, his finger curling into Carlos’ hair, scared of rejection or mockery, but Carlos just threw his head back and laughed incredulously.

“Me? Pretty?” he asked, a frown between his eyebrows. Nico really couldn’t understand that Carlos wouldn’t know that.

“You look in the mirror every morning, right?” Nico asked, frowning as well. 

“Yes,” Carlos replied, back to staring at his racing boots, “I don’t see anything special,” Nico was sure that he looked exactly like the guy from the ‘White Guy Blinking’-meme at that moment, how on earth could Carlos think that?

“How can you say that?” Nico asked, his fingers lifting up Carlos’ chin again, looking Carlos in the eye.

“You have such pretty eyes, I love dark eyes” Nico said, “and such long eyelashes, and your hair,” Nico combed his fingers through Carlos’ messy, but absolutely godlike hair, “and your smile, it’s so adorable, I just want you to be happy all the time.” Nico could see Carlos floating between incredulity and welcoming the praise, unable to decide which way the scales would tip. 

“I like it when you call me pretty,” Carlos said, shyly and slightly blushing, looking up from underneath his curly lashes to look at Nico and god damn it, Nico just wanted to kiss him.

“God, you’re so adorable,” Nico said, “And sexy too, I mean, your lips are so kissable,” he swiped his thumb over Carlos’ bottom lip and felt him shiver underneath the touch.

“I think I would like you to kiss me,” Carlos whispered, “but I’ve never kissed a guy before.” 

“That’s fine,” Nico said, leaning towards Carlos, softly kissing the side of his neck, starting right above his collarbone up to underneath his ear. Carlos gripped his knee, his breathing becoming uneven. Suddenly he turned his head and softly brushed his lips against Nico’s. Tentatively he reached out and put his hand on the back of Nico’s neck, exchanging short kisses before leaning in more and swiping his tongue over Nico’s bottom lip. Nico kissed him back, slowly, yet passionately, Carlos moaning quietly against him, making his stomach flutter. When Carlos pulled back he looked at Nico shyly again, still slightly nervous, but less wrecked by doubt. Nico looked back at him, his lips pink and swollen, his eyes still wide, but less out of his depth. Carlos even giggled, but he composed himself, pressing one more kiss to Nico's lips before straightening his clothes and standing up.

“Well, guess I should head to debrief,” he announced, unable to keep the smile off his face, biting his lip in an effort to be less of an open book. Nico looked up at him as he walked to the door of his driver’s room, equally unable to suppress a smile. Carlos turned around, his hand already on the door knob, shooting Nico a last smile.

“Thanks,” he said before opening the door and leaving Nico grinning to himself on the couch. He didn’t even have to ask what Carlos was grateful for. Even if Nico couldn’t really put it into words, he knew it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3  
> as usual, kudos and comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
